I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to techniques for routing and shielding signal lines.
II. Background
An electronics device such as a wireless communication device or an integrated circuit (IC) may include various circuits to perform designed functions. These circuits are typically connected by signal lines via which various signals are passed between the circuits. The signal lines may also be referred to as routes, traces, interconnections, etc. Ideally, the circuits should be located close to each other so that the signal lines are as short as possible. Short signal lines may provide various advantages such as better signal quality of signals passed via the signal lines, less area to form the signal lines, etc. However, it is often not possible to maintain all signal lines short. Inevitably, some longer signal lines are required to connect some circuits located relatively far from each other. There may be coupling between signal lines, e.g., due to electro-magnetic coupling, capacitive coupling, etc. Hence, a signal may be sent on one signal line and may be coupled to one or more other signal lines. The signal may act as interference to other signals on other signal lines. It may be desirable to implement signal lines such that good isolation can be obtained.